


I know you think about me

by youremyneon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyneon/pseuds/youremyneon
Summary: Baekhyun’s imagination loves to run wild
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	I know you think about me

Baekhyun was getting tired of dealing with his boyfriend. Ever since Siwoo recently got fired from his job at the convinience store his boyfriend was being lazy in any attempt to find a job. Always asking baekhyun if he could borrow money for things and never even attempting to paying him back. But baekhyun loved him, or so he thought, and he didn’t want to see his boyfriend out starving anywhere he’d just feel too bad. 

Their sex life wasn’t any better as Siwoo never found it necessary to extend foreplay longer than necessary. Never interested in oral or rimming but always wanted Baekhyun to suck his cock whenever the mood struck. He wondered what it’d be like having his nipples pinched and sucked, someone to just take care of him for once.

Envisioning himself getting ate out within an inch of his life, he’d want to be made to take it even if his legs attempted to close away from the harsh stimulation he’d be receiving.  
It probably feels so good, ticklish, would I cry?  
But he never liked to dwell too much on the fact never getting his hopes up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he sighs and looks to the ceiling, naked and the feeling of lube in between his thighs and his hole & his waning erection, he begins to wonder on his relationship and thinks if it’s really worth it if the sex is so boring and repetitive. Every time he wants to talk to Siwoo more about it he brushes him off and tells him it’s fine how it is and it resumes into another loveless fucking where it depends if baekhyun ever comes or if his boyfriend just rolls over to sleep.

Sighing Baekhyun waits until his boyfriends breathing evened out, getting up from the bed cringing at the lube in and around his hole, he heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower setting it to the hottest temperature he could manage and slipping under it, tipping his forward and sighing with how good it felt cascading down his body picturing himself surrounded by a warm body behind him, thick and rough fingers sliding up and down his sides up all the way to his perky teats; as the imaginary person plays with them knowing how sensitive he gets, knees shaking and a boiling fire deep in his guts letting his inhibitions run free. The figure would reach around to put a hand around little Baekhyun’s neck squeezing just enough to let him know whose in control who he belongs to and the other hand would make its way down his soft belly fingers sliding through his light pubic hair reaching his little cock, baekhyun’s pink mouth would drop open panting the best he could slender hands clutching onto the muscular forearms, small fingers trying to scramble to hold onto something as he slowly loses his mind needing to fuck it out with the heat he’s feeling.

In Baekhyun’s imagination a rough finger feather touches the length of the cockles feeling the hardness and the reddish color with the tip leaking copious amounts of precum. Hot and sticky kisses on his ear have him blushing deep wondering how intense of an orgasm he’d get. 

The figure of his imagination would have him close as he feels the girthy cock just slide between his cheeks as the juicy tip attempts to catch onto his little hole, baekhyun so turned on tears swell in his eyes and leak down the side of his flushed face hand on his neck turning his face to the side just barely getting a look at the figure before a pink tongue slides into his mouth coaxing his to meet and as soon as baekhyun regains the strength to kiss back the figure sucks on his tongue, tongue fucking his mouth as saliva slides out and down Baekhyun’s chin feeling the act so filthy but so necessary that he couldn’t stop it if he tried; running out of breath and as the figure pulls back along with a string of spit the man behind him puts a thumb in his mouth to open his jaw wider and spit, closing the smallers mouth with a whisper of “ swallow “.

In reality, baekhyun is still in the shower bent over 3 small fingers in his little cunt chasing his sweet orgasm and biting his lips so his cries can’t escape, little penis rubbing against the inside of his wrist, legs threatening to collapse as the heat curls in his tummy like molten lava, cock forming tiny pool of precum.

Vision hazy and head cloudy as he his wrist rubs back and forth on his little balls aiding him a bit more since his fingers don’t feel half as perfect as thick fingers messing up his guts; finger fucking him like he needs it to breathe like the person who does it would hate fuck him pulling him back as he attempts to escape from the onslaught pleasures.

With that image alone it enough to set him off, shooting ropes of pearly cum onto his wrist & bath floor. Gasping with tears sliding down his face he tries to regain mobility in his legs and catching his breath.

Wiping at his face with his clean hand as he feels the saliva on his chin. He works his way through the stimulation removing his slick tired fingers from his puffy swollen cunt wincing at the emptiness he feels and letting out a quiet high pitched moan. He knows that the man of his imaginations is a sadistic fuck who would tell Baekhyun that the fun hasn’t even started and would have to drag the smaller man to the bedroom tossing him down into his bed and——  
he stops right there he can’t keep the fantasy up and he’s already pruned up. 

Finishing up his shower and ridding himself and the bathtub of any evidence, he shut off the water and stepped out drying himself and putting on his clothes; thanking everything possible that Siwoo didn’t wake up. He’d deal with these confusing feelings in the morning but step number one: Kick this loser out of his house 

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think !  
> my Twitter ; bobohulips1
> 
> I burnt my head out for this filth idk if it’s good but I like sharing


End file.
